Demon Inside
by Psychotic Crow
Summary: We all have these hidden emotions that we refuse to let loose. We all have this...feeling. It's like an instinct to me now I don't even have to think about it. Taking someone's life...the greatest feeling in the world. It was all so simple, so quick and painless. All I had to do was let loose the demon inside. Naruto and Jeff the Killer crossover.
1. Chapter 1

Demon Inside

**Scene Change**

'Thoughts'

"Talking"

_Notes/Kyuubi/Other things…_

**Konoha**

Sarutobi Hiruzen sat in his chair as paperwork plagued his desk, but that didn't matter to the old man anymore. What mattered was the small black leather bound book resting on his lap, the Hokage sighed when he remembered who he had given the book to. The old man had given the book to Uzumaki Naruto for his fifth birthday; Hiruzen opened the book hoping to find answers. The Hokage wanted to know why Naruto had murdered his sensei Umino Iruka in cold blood. Hiruzen shuddered when the memory hit him…

**Flashback: Last night…**

The Hokage watched warily as Naruto ran back to the village with a large scroll strapped to his back, Hiruzen had witnessed Mizuki's betrayal in attacking both Naruto and Iruka. What worried the old man was that Naruto was running straight into a group of drunken Chunin. Hiruzen could only hope that the blonde could avoid the Chunin and head back to a safer part of Konoha. But fate seemed to have other plans for the blonde as Naruto had run straight into the group of laughing Chunin who reeked of sake. The Hokage paled when the Chunin kicked Naruto to the ground as they poured sake on the blonde, by the time Anbu had arrived Naruto was writhing on the ground covered head to toe in flames.

Hiruzen sighed as he stood over Naruto who was covered in bandages as he slept soundly in the hospital bed. Iruka sat on a chair next to Naruto's bed wearing a sling for his arm, suddenly the blonde sat up breathing heavily. The old man put a hand to Naruto's chest trying to calm him down,

"Sit down Naruto-kun, you shouldn't get up just yet" Hiruzen said, the blonde shook his head,

"I'm fine…" he whispered putting a hand to his face, "I want to see…" the Hokage hesitated for a moment but he nodded knowing that the blonde had healed thanks to his demon. Naruto slowly unraveled the bandages wrapped around his head. Iruka gasped while Hiruzen held a grim look on his face. The old man handed Naruto a mirror so that he could see for himself, what the blonde saw astounded him. His hair which had been completely burned off had grown back longer and a shade darker, the once bright golden locks were now dull comparisons of their former selves. Naruto's face was bleached white from the flames. The whisker marks on the blonde's cheeks were much more deep and jagged. Iruka stared at the blonde's new appearance in horror but regardless the young Chunin put a hand on Naruto's shoulder,

"I know it's hard to bear right now Naruto, but we can help you through this" he said. Suddenly the blonde chuckled slowly until he started laughing as if he was…happy with his new appearance. Hiruzen stared at the teen as he laughed,

"Naruto-kun, are you alright? Can we get a doctor in here!" the old man said, a doctor came in within moments. He took one look at the blonde and sighed,

"It's just the shock from the attack Hokage-sama this is just his coping mechanism. He'll be sure to recover from this in just a week, if he doesn't then bring him back here and we can do a mental evaluation on him. Right now he's free to go, but I don't recommend him being alone with his injury. He needs someone with him at all times in case he has suicidal tendencies." The Hokage nodded,

"Thank you" he said, the doctor nodded,

"His clothes were burned beyond repair but we've got an extra set of clothes over there" the doctor said before he left the room. Naruto glanced over to a table across his bed; on the table was a neatly folded white hoodie and black pants along with a pair of black shoes. The blonde hopped off his bed and walked towards to table grabbing the clothes before he slipped them on, the Hokage sighed,

"Where will he go? I can't very well leave him alone in his apartment" he said as the blonde put the hood on his hoodie over his head. Iruka stood up,

"I can watch him at my place, I have an extra room at my place" the young Chunin said, the old man nodded,

"Well that settles it then, Naruto-kun will be living with you for a short time until we can get things sorted out" and with that the trio left the hospital. But the next morning was a disaster. An Anbu was sent to Iruka's to check on Naruto only to find the Chunin dead with his entrails strewn everywhere. A note was found in Iruka's Chunin vest, the message written in blood read,

_GO TO SLEEP_

**Konoha: Present day…**

Hiruzen shuddered at the memory. The old man had a couple Anbu go through Naruto's apartment hoping to find something that would explain why the blonde had done this to the young Chunin. The apartment had been ransacked for everything but the small black leather bound book. Hiruzen hesitated to open the book fearing for what he might find but the old man steeled himself preparing for the worst. But nothing could prepare him for this.

On the first page of the book was a crude crayon drawing of a fox with nine tails with the word _FRIEND_ scrawled below it. In fact the next few pages were of the fox with nine tails. Then the drawings had become very detailed sketches, the first one was off Naruto standing on top of a pile of mangled bodies with a twisted smile on his face…this was when he was only seven years old. After that the rest of the book were sketches of Naruto butchering villagers and shinobi alike, with each page turned the Hokage's heart broke little by little. Then he turned to the last page which was a blood stained letter addressed to the Hokage himself, the letter read as such;

_I heard the voice, I let the feeling take over, and this is what I have become. Don't try to find me old man, but it's not like any of your worthless shinobi can catch a demon of my caliber. I'll be in touch…_

A single tear fell down the old man's cheek as he reread the note several times,

"Oh Naruto-kun, what have I let you become?"

**Konoha: Seven Years Ago…**

A blonde child no older than five years old smiled when the Hokage handed him a small book, the book was black and leather bound filled with over five hundred white blank pages. The Hokage smiled,

"Happy birthday Naruto-kun, be sure to write in that book now. People would like to know our future Godaime Hokage!" the old man said as Naruto flipped through the blank pages. The Hokage walked the child to a small white house with a sign next to it that read; Hidden Leaf Orphanage. As soon as the old man said his goodbyes and left Naruto's side and back to the Hokage Tower the orphanage doors opened revealing a red faced man,

"Get in here brat!" the man hissed, the child was quick to obey the man as he ran into the small house. The man pulled the book from Naruto's hands, "What's this?" the man asked curious as to why the child had the book. The blonde blinked,

"The old man gave that to me for my birthday" he replied wondering what the man was going to do with the black book. The man grinned,

"Demons don't have birthdays! You're never going to see this book ever again!" he screamed before he hit the blonde on the side of the head with the spine of the book effectively knocking the child out…

**Naruto's Mindscape**

When the blonde awoke he found himself in a cold, dark, and musky sewer. Naruto looked up to see a huge dark gold gate with thick bars; the gate seemed to be held by a single piece of paper adorned by strange markings. Two giant red eyes stared at the child with mild curiosity,

"Hm, I expected you to see me in a few more years. Do you know who I am child?" the figure behind the eyes asked. The child looked up at the eyes in fear making the figure sigh,

"Perhaps a different form will calm you down…" the eyes disappeared into the shadows; out of the darkness a beautiful woman with crimson red hair approached the blonde. The woman wore a blood red kimono that hid little to the imagination as nine red tails swung lazily behind her, the woman looked down on the child with an bored look on her face as the blonde stared at her in wonder,

"Are you an angel?" Naruto asked innocently as he marveled at her beauty, the woman chuckled darkly as she kneeled down to the floor to glare at the blonde through the thick bars that held her at bay,

"No, but you may call me Kurama" the woman replied holding out her hand to the blonde through the bars, the child nodded as she shook the woman's hand,

"I'm Naruto!" the blonde exclaimed shaking the woman's hand happy to have finally found another person to call his friend. Kurama must've quickly caught on to this because she pulled her hand back forcefully,

"Don't get any ideas brat, I'm not your friend" Kurama hissed as her tails waved behind her angrily. Naruto flinched and moved his eyes to the ground as Kurama breathed heavily, the woman soon calmed herself down after a few moments,

"Look at me child" she said, Naruto hesitantly looked into the blood red eyes of the buxom woman kneeling before him,

"Do you want them to stop?" she asked, Naruto tilted his head confused by Kurama's question,

"What do you mean?" the child asked, Kurama sighed,

"Do you want the villagers to keep treating you like this? Like a monster or a fiend? Or do you want to rise above them and make them stop treating you like garbage?" she asked, Naruto gave the fox a grim smile that shouldn't belong on any child,

"Make them stop…" he whispered, Kurama could see a single drop of darkness well up within the blonde. Now all she needed to do was nurture the darkness. Behind the child a red substance swirled around him…

**Back to reality**

Naruto awoke to the sound of angry stomps coming towards him, it was the orphanage caretaker red faced and reeking of sake,

"I'm gonna make you pay" he slurred raising a fist swinging it sloppily at the child who easily jumped out of the way. Naruto felt something stir inside him a feeling that he needed to do something about the caretaker, the blonde ran upstairs past the other confused orphans as the caretaker followed him into an empty bedroom with a large open window. The drunken man shuffled into the room looking around for the child, the door closed behind the caretaker revealing Naruto who was standing behind the door. The man turned around to hit the boy but he froze in horror at the sight of the child's eyes, what once was a deep ocean blue had turned into violent blood red pools. The caretaker took a step back desperate to get away from the blonde,

"G-get back demon!" he shrieked stumbling backwards, Naruto took one step towards the caretaker and that's all it took. The caretaker stumbled back out of the open window and down onto the hard ground, Naruto looked down at the twitching caretaker with now ocean blue eyes. Kurama grinned as she witnessed the barely breathing caretaker on the ground through the child's eyes. Dark thoughts filled the blonde's mind forever taking away what he once was…

**Present Day: Location Unknown**

Naruto stood wearing a white hoodie stood in the middle of a forest with a crazed grin; he slowly walked towards a small cabin with a large kitchen knife in his hand. The teen hid the knife behind his back as soon as he reached the front door, with a small grin he knocked on the door three times. A woman opened the door only to let out a choked scream as the blonde plunged his blade into her throat, after a few gurgling gasps the woman fell to the ground dead. Naruto walked into the house to see two children both no older than six or seven looking up at him, the blonde chuckled,

"Hello children, don't worry about your mother. It's nap time, close your eyes and…_GO TO SLEEP._"

**Hours later**

Yamoto Kento, a travelling merchant grinned as he made his way to a small cabin in the middle of the woods. It had been months since he had seen his family and he was eager to return to his wife and children. Kento reached his cabin with a warm smile that quickly faded, at the door was his wife Yumi…dead. Kento knelt down holding his wife's bloodied corpse close to his chest tears streaming down his face as he sobbed at the loss of his wife. Then he realized that he had forgotten about his two children Ren and Yumiko, the merchant gently laid down his wife closing her eyes before he ran into the cabin,

"Hush now, quiet now…" a soft voice echoed through the small cabin, Kento walked as quietly as he could to reach the master bedroom where the soft voice of what seemed to be a boy or a teen tore through the eerie silence. A strangled scream suddenly erupted from Kento at the sight of his son Ren dead and bloody at the foot of the door. Adrenaline rushed through the merchant's veins as he kicked the door open only to be greeted by the sight of a young teen wearing a white hoodie cradling a mangled corpse against his chest. The teen looked up at the merchant and immediately dropped the dead child whipping out a bloody kitchen knife from his pocket.

Kento quickly side-stepped to dodge a swipe from the blonde and countered with a right hook, the teen ducked down dodging the punch as he stabbed the merchant. Kento cried out in pain accidentally backhanding the blonde with all his might. The teen grunted as he fell from the force of the hit forcing the blade out of the merchant's stomach, Kento held his stomach as he spat out blood. A pool of the glistening red liquid poured out of the merchant as he struggled to stand only to fall back groaning in pain. The teen stood laughing maniacally as he picked up his knife,

"You look weary friend…" the teen said as he slowly walked towards Kento brandishing the blade in his hand. The merchant let out labored breaths as his blood slowly pooled around him, with great effort he looked up at the blonde who stood before him,

"What are you?" he wheezed with his last breath. The teen crouched down to stare into the merchant's eyes. Kento stared into the soulless unblinking eyes of the demon before him,

"Never mind that now friend. Just close your eyes and…_GO TO SLEEP_." And with that the merchant closed his eyes as his blood pooled around him…

**AN: My first piece of fiction to the land of F.F. So…should I continue this? Please remember to review and tell me your thoughts and have a pleasant day!**


	2. Chapter 2

Demon Inside

**Scene Change**

'Thoughts'

"Talking"

_Notes/Kyuubi/Other things…_

**AN: To all those who reviewed thank you for supporting me as I have supported you. I haven't had much time to write these past couple weeks so this is all I've got right now. If you didn't know Jeff the Killer (who I based most of Naruto's character on) is a creepypasta/horror story about a boy who gets his face burned by bullies which makes him snap…it's not really that hard to explain. Anyways here's what I've got, enjoy! **

**?**

In a non-descript town Naruto sat in a small bar with a shot of whiskey in front of him. The blonde swirled the amber liquid with a bored sigh,

'Look at them…not even worth the spit their drinking. It would all be so easy…_SO QUICK!_'

The rest of the bar patrons had taken to leave Naruto a wide berth…with the exception of a short man sitting right next to the blonde. The man adjusted the tie on his suit before he spoke,

"Well now this isn't what I expected. The famed mass murderer of Konohagakure sitting in a shithole like this…what's the Demon of Fire Country doing here of all places?" he asked, Naruto chuckled,

"You know me Gatō. I don't like staying in the open for long. What do you want this time?" he asked, Gatō smirked,

"Since you finished off Kento the other merchants all pitched in for your payment. You're a real killer Naruto better than any of my men for sure." The blonde downed his whiskey and grinned as he finally turned to look at the man. Gatō wore a pinstriped suit and a pair of sunglasses. Naruto pulled out a kitchen knife from his pocket,

"Who's next?" without another word Gatō placed a scroll in front of the blonde before he left the bar in a hurry. The bartender walked towards Naruto with the intent to refill his shot glass only to be pulled down by the front of his shirt. Naruto brought his knife to the man's throat swiftly ending his life. The other bar patrons panicked and scurried to the door only to find the blonde standing at the entrance,

"Going somewhere?" he said with a crazed look in his forever unblinking eyes, it didn't seem possible but the carved grin of the blonde widened stretching the scared skin impossibly tight. Without another word he brandished his blade and lunged at the crowd.

The following morning the bar patrons were found dead in the bar, all had Glasgow smiles carved into their faces and their eyelids burned off. Written in blood at the back wall of the bar above all the bodies were the words,

_GO TO SLEEP_

**Nami no Kuni**

Zabuza let out a low grunt as he roughly pulled the senbon out of his neck. As Haku fussed over his injuries Zabuza growled,

"Where was the other one?" Haku gave Zabuza a questioning look before her expression changed to that of pure fear. A blonde teen stood before the pair killing intent coming off him in waves,

"The Demon of the Mist…you disappoint me. For a man to have gained such a title I expected much more from you. I guess the story of you being a true killer was just a lie." the teen said as he brandished a shining kitchen knife. Zabuza shuddered as a chill went down his spine. All his instincts were telling him to run as far as his legs would take him, but this child had the nerve to say he wasn't a true killer? He would show this boy why he earned the title 'Demon of the Mist'.

Zabuza grabbed his zanbato and rushed forward with a vertical swipe, the teen simply blocked the massive blade with his kitchen knife and chuckled,

"I'll be back for you and the little bitch later Zabuza. I've got some baby genin to play with" and with that the teen jumped back and ran to the forests surrounding them. The Demon of the Mist let out a relieved sigh the second the blonde was out of sight. Of all people Gatō could have sent to help sending the Demon of Fire Country was just overkill. Even Shinobi like Zabuza wouldn't put his worst enemy against someone like Naruto.

Haku gulped as Zabuza sat back down. She went back to treating her master's wounds as she thought about their recent encounter,

"That boy…" she said as she wrapped bandages around Zabuza's neck, "I read about him in the bingo book" Zabuza nodded,

"The Demon of Fire Country, if we ever meet him again like this Haku…I want you to run." He said. Haku opened her mouth to protest but Zabuza snapped,

"That's an order. I don't know why Gatō called HIM of all people but if he comes after us I want you to run as far as your legs will take you understood?" Haku sighed and nodded before she helped him stand. It would be a long way back to base…

**Meanwhile**

Kakashi leaned back onto the house as he oversaw his students' training. Sai had already learned both tree and water walking so the young genin was guarding Tazuna at the bridge. The jonin sighed as Sakura gave Sasuke a few tips to help him, his thoughts went back to just a few weeks ago when Uzumaki Naruto brutally murdered Umino Iruka in cold blood. Naruto had made genin and was expected to join Team Seven, it was supposed to be so simple yet he had failed again,

"I'm sorry sensei. I couldn't help him" Kakashi muttered under his breath before he propped himself upright on his crutches to hobble back in the house. Naruto watched from afar under the cover of bushes as Kakashi entered the house to lie down. The blonde grinned as he stood and walked forward towards Sasuke and Sakura brandishing his blade…

**Konoha**

Hiruzen paled as he read the scroll in front of him. Naruto had slaughtered countless civilians in a small town and anyone in his way. The trail of bodies lead to…Nami no Kuni. The Sandaime already knew the only Shinobi in Nami were Kakashi and his team. The jonin had requested aid for the C-Rank turned A-Ranked mission and the old man had sent another genin team. Without help the two teams will be slaughtered. Hiruzen quickly called in his best Anbu available to Nami in hopes that he could at least save one life and maybe just maybe bring back what was once Uzumaki Naruto.

**AN: Yeah…that's it. My laptop is being a dick. Every time I write a paragraph it restarts deleting everything I just wrote. So…tell me what you think and have a pleasant day!**


	3. Chapter 3

Demon Inside

**Scene Change**

'Thoughts'

"Talking"

_Notes/Kyuubi/Other things…_

**AN: I would like to personally thank Mr. AnimeKidd for supporting me and I would like to thank all those who followed, favorited, and reviewed this story. It really means a lot to me and it gives me inspiration to write more. So now without further ado…**

**Note found at a local homicide**

_It was too easy. If you're reading this then you've seen my work by now. Now you may ask why I did it. Well the answer is simple. I NEED to kill. It's this feeling buried deep inside, you have it too don't lie to me, don't bother lying to yourself. Everyone has wanted to kill at least one person in their life. I just let that feeling out…releasing the demon inside._

**Meanwhile…**

Sasuke grunted as he marked his spot on the tree just before he jumped off, he looked absolutely exhausted. The Uchiha breathed heavily as he sat at the trunk of the tree. Sakura sat on a high branch enjoying the view of the setting sun,

"Hello there…" a whisper came from behind Sakura. Before the girl could make a sound a hand covered her mouth and a blade was placed on her throat,

"Now…" the voice behind her continued, "I'm not in the mood to kill right now. I've settled down that feeling enough so that you could possibly live. But…that could change at any moment. Do you understand little girl?" Sakura nodded with wide eyes despite being frozen in fear. The voice chuckled,

"Good, now I'm going to take my hand off so you can answer a couple questions I have. But I'll keep the knife right where it is, you scream and I slice your pretty little neck understand?" Sakura again nodded. Slowly the hand came off her mouth allowing her to speak,

"W-what do you want?" her voice trembled in sheer terror. The voice chuckled,

"Your sensei must have sent for some backup right? Answer truthfully or…" he let the threat hang. Sakura nodded,

"H-He sent for another genin team" she said. The voice chuckled,

"Knowing the old man he probably knows that I'm here and sent a 'capable' team to capture me. Well this has been fun but I've got to run. Be sure to say hi to Sasuke-teme…Sakura-chan."

Sakura's eyes widened, as soon as she felt the blade pulled away from her throat she spun around only to find no one there.

'I know that voice' she thought 'It couldn't be…him?'

**Nami no Kuni: Gatō's mansion**

Naruto sat sharpening his blade in his luxurious room…well it would have been considered that if not for the bloody corpses on the bed. Gatō sighed at the sight of the mutilated bodies,

"You really go too far sometimes friend. But I've got to ask why you haven't finished the job by now. I mean you've been to that old bridge builder's house right?" the business man asked. The blonde grinned,

"Konoha shinobi are protecting the target Gatō. You know we have history…" Naruto didn't need to go on since Gatō knew full well what 'history' Konoha had with the young murderer. Naruto stood and pocketed the knife,

"I want you to leave the country Gatō and never return, take your business elsewhere for the moment. Since Konoha's involved you don't need to pay me this time and I'll take care of Zabuza" Gatō frowned,

"Can you give me a reason to convince me why in the hell I would do that?" he asked, the teen sighed,

"Kirigakure's civil war, someone will start some revolution and end it. Since the war has seen so much bloodshed Kiri will start finding a way to flush it out of their country for example your illegal business here could be a problem for them." He replied as he walked towards the door,

"Also since Konoha's involved Nami…you won't have anyone for you to steal from. Understand?" the air in the room grew too cold for Gatō's tastes when the blonde said that before he left the room. The business magnate sighed,

"At least he kills whatever I point at him. Hopefully I can get far enough that he won't find me" and with that said he left the room as well leaving the corpses to rot…

**Nami no Kuni: In a small town…**

Naruto sighed as he walked down the streets with his hood up. The blonde had his hands in his pockets as he surveyed shops, stands, and the people around him. He held his blade in his pocket his finger idly stroking the blade. He was bored anyone could see it on his face…despite the smile carved into him. It was his eyes, blood red eyes that were glazed over in a haze. Then he spotted someone in the crowd.

A young child no older than six or seven dressed in rags lying on the street with a cup in her hand. Naruto walked towards the child and placed a roll of bills into the cup. The child looked up at the blonde in wonder as to who could be so generous to help her. The teen crouched down so that he was facing the child. He grinned hoping to scare the girl with his carved smile only for the child to giggle. A feeling arose within the blonde almost making him pull out his blade and end the child's life right in the middle of the street. But Naruto held the feeling enough to stand and walk away.

After he was a considerable distance away from the child he snarled and threw his blade into a tree trunk. With a small sigh he went to get his blade. The blonde had some trouble but he was able to get the kitchen knife out,

"Figures…" he mumbled under his breath as he inspected the blade. The kitchen knife after months of abuse had finally snapped in two the other half being in the trunk of the tree he threw it at. Suddenly the blonde tensed dropping the blade looking around,

"Hey!" he growled out, "Get the hell out of the bushes asshole!" Naruto ducked just before a kunai imbedded itself into the tree behind him. This wasn't good. He was without his blade and he couldn't see his enemy.

_What are you worried about? Kill them…_

A burning feeling arose from Naruto's chest as a red substance flowed from his hands. The blonde chuckled darkly,

"This will be fun…"

**AN: Sorry this took so long but I had to take care of my new dog and school's coming up forcing me to get my act together. I'll try to update in about a week. Please remember to leave a review and remember to have a wonderful day!**


	4. Chapter 4

Demon Inside

**Scene Change**

'Thoughts'

"Talking"

_Notes/Kyuubi/Other things…_

**AN: Sorry I'm late everyone. I don't have much time to write these days but I'll do my best. A fair warning before we go on though. This chapter features extreme blood and violence…enjoy!**

**In the middle of a forest**

_I stood as the Anbu made their first move. The one of my left made the first punch. He was wearing a hawk mask. I let the punch connect feeling the brute force shatter my jaw and reopen my smile. The smile I carved what seemed like so long ago. I feel back only for an Anbu on my right to catch me in a headlock. The other three simply beat me as I was held helpless. I let them do their worst. It was interesting watching them without batting an eye. I just stared with my eyes which would be open forever._

_I will never sleep. I showed no emotion as they let their hatred for the Demon out on my body. Pathetic…the old man obviously wants me back alive or they would've killed me by now. Time to end this charade…_

Naruto's eyes suddenly refocused and he quickly broke free from the Anbu's grip. He quickly lunged at the three shinobi in front of him catching one at the neck with both hands. The blond grinned as he twisted in mid-air snapping the surprised Anbu's neck. He landed as the dead shinobi hit the ground. In a flash of red Naruto appeared in front of the second and third Anbu ripping out their throats in their moment of surprise. The last Anbu snapped out of his daze and realized his comrades lay dead at his feet. He was suddenly lifted into the air by a clawed hand. Naruto grinned as he held the helpless Anbu,

"You think that just because you wear a mask you can hide your face from me? No, we are one in the same friend. So from one friend to another let me help you…" with a glint in his eyes the teen placed his other hand on the trembling Anbu's shoulder,

"_GO TO SLEEP!"_

With a sickening crack of bone and squelch of tissue Naruto ripped the man's head off by his throat. The blonde let the body fall to the ground as he held his prize to the heavens. The blood slowly dripped on the teen as he chuckled with a wide grin. In the bushes the same child from the village watched in horror at the scene. Naruto turned his head slightly and stared at the girl with a crazed look in his eyes and whispered,

"Hello there…"

**Nami no Kuni: Tazuna's House**

Sakura sighed in relief. The backup team of genin had arrived and it was none other than her best friend Ino's team. Despite that fear crawled back in her mind at the memory of the voice that held her life. She knew damn well who that voice belonged to; after all she had only heard it a month before. What had changed him? Why had he mutilated their sensei in cold blood? These were the questions that plagued the pink-haired teen's mind as she thought about the once cheerful blond she had come to love to hate.

Suddenly Sai waved a hand in front of her face forcing her out of her thoughts,

"Are you alright Sakura-san?" he asked with the ever present fake smile on his face. Sakura scowled,

"I'm fine" she said. Sakura didn't trust Sai, the new student who had joined her graduating class out of the blue. It was the day after graduation day that the creepy kid who could never stop smiling came into her life. For some odd reason Sakura felt that there was something very wrong about the boy. That's why she never trusted him. Despite that he was still her teammate so she had to work him with whatever the case. Sai nodded and walked back outside no doubt to train with Sasuke.

Sakura sighed as her thoughts drifted back to Naruto, the Demon of Fire Country.

**The morning after**

Haku stared in horror at the sight before him. A bloody patch of forest with bloated and rotting corpses that lay dead at his feet. Bones, organs, and sinew were thrown around as if whoever had done this had simply taken them out of the bodies and threw them to the heavens. Haku walked forwards inspecting the scene with sick curiosity wincing whenever he stepped on discarded cartilage and cracked bone or the loud squelching of ripped and torn flesh. Then she stopped and stared at a boy with dull blond hair who looked like he was clutching the bloodied corpse of a young girl.

He held the child close to his chest like a toddler would a teddy bear. The sight alone made Haku want to run as fast as he could from the teen but it was the fear that made him leave without a sound. As soon as the Hunter Nin left Naruto looked up and chuckled. He stood up discarding the bloody child to the forest floor. Without another word he picked up his butcher knife and walked away from the macabre scene. The child trembled as she cried. Naruto had held her the entire night whispering one thing over and over,

_Go to sleep…_

**Later**

Naruto walked deeper into the forest until he came across a river in his path. Slowly he waded into it washing all the evidence of last night away in the water. He stood there for a few minutes until he walked across the river only to sit down with his back resting on a tree trunk. With a small sigh his eyes unfocused and he entered his world…

**Naruto's Mindscape**

I stood before the woman that gave me everything. She opened my eyes to a new world free of sadness. I knew what she was going to ask me,

_Why did you spare the child? _She asked. I replied,

"Unlike Konoha this child was never spoiled, never corrupted by riches. She lived in poverty and probably never met her parents and yet her soul is pure and untainted. I only kill those who have further corrupted themselves and this world; I let them sleep knowing I've freed their souls from their body's sins." She chuckled at the insanity of it all. Of course I knew my mind was far off the edge but I didn't care. Kyuubi walked forward pressing a hand against the bars that held her,

_And what of Konoha, what will happen to them?_ she asked. A chuckle escaped my throat,

"Konoha tainted my soul and corrupted my body but in a way…they helped me understand. This world is rotten, filled to the brim with heartless scum who would kill their mothers just for the pleasure. But Konoha had shown me that there are good people that strive to make the world a better place. I will cleanse this world of the rot and when I'm finished I…I can finally sleep…and my soul will be free"

And with that I awoke back in the forest. Night had fallen. I chuckled. Tomorrow I would show Konoha what it means to live in MY world.

**AN: And that it folks! I don't have a lot of free time on my hands but I managed to pull this out of my head. Took me about a day so…remember to read and review and to have a wonderful day! See you next week!**


	5. Chapter 5

Demon Inside

**Scene Change**

'Thoughts'

"Talking"

_Notes/Kyuubi/Other things…_

**AN: Um…hi. Sorry I haven't updated in forever but school hasn't given me much time to write these days. Anyways, thanks to all who reviewed, favorited, and followed this story it means a lot to me and motivates me to write more. So without further ado I present another chapter of Demon Inside. Enjoy!**

**Years ago…**

He's standing at the foot of my bed. I kept my eyes shut but I can hear him breathing softly. He's been there for god knows how long. How did he get in? I was frozen in fear. When I had awoke and seen him he stared deep into my eyes and whispered,

_GO TO SLEEP_

I shut my eyes since then. God…he can't be older than six or seven. But there's something about him that just screams that he'll slit my throat without hesitation. I knew him and he knew me. Uzumaki Naruto, or as he was nicknamed by the village the 'Demon Brat' was standing in my bedroom with a kitchen knife in his hand. I knew who he was but I held nothing against him so-

"Why?" the voice of the child shocked me out of my thoughts, "You're one of the few that are indifferent. But you're the same as they are…you don't care. You just turn a blind eye as a crowd of people beat down a small child hardly able to defend himself. Admit it, you're just selfish. Anything that doesn't have to do with you, you don't care about." I opened my mouth to tell him that he was wrong.

But then I realized…he was right. I opened my eyes and saw that he was gone. I looked up and saw his cold dead eyes that gleamed in the moonlight. The last thing I saw was a flash of silver, warm red blood pooling from my throat, and that carved smile.

**Nami no Kuni: Tazuna's House**

I stood at the foot of his bed. The child still asleep as the sun rises. Kakashi and his team left with the bridge builder as they all know Zabuza will be at full strength at last. I'll be there…once I take care of a few loose ends. Inari stirred groaning slightly. I grinned and walked towards the closet on the side of the room and quietly slipped inside closing the door until there was only a small crack to look through. The child awoke and went down to his mother. What a stupid boy thinking that he knows pain…I'll have fun forcing him to watch what real pain really is. After a few moments I heard a loud thump and a scream.

I chuckled and exited the closet and made my way downstairs. I saw two of Gatō's thugs standing in front of Inari's mother brandishing their cheap samurai blades. I recognized them immediately. I didn't like them. These amateurs think their real killers after that stunt they pulled with the fisherman a few years back. They told me the story of how they made the people of Nami watch as their 'hero' died before them. I had to hold myself back from slitting their throats.

An artist doesn't show his art as he painting or sculpting. No, that fisherman could have been a perfect canvas for one of my works. These idiots don't have what it takes to be in my world. I wouldn't have to show how much pain my victims suffered on the spot. People would know just how long I took to peel the skin back to the bone, people would see the charred flesh, people would watch in disgust and horror as my victim's entrails came spilling out of him just as they arrived at the scene.

A true killer shows his work with his signature. These two…they finger paint and show the finished garbage to their depressed kindergarten teacher. They aren't even worth what I could do to them. All they ever saw was the gleam of my blade as I slit their throats. Their eyes in shock as they fell to the ground dropping their 'compensation' to the floor, Inari's mother stared at me in shock and horror. I grinned as I neared her with my blade…this would be fun,

"STAY AWAY FROM MY MOM!" suddenly I heard a shout followed by a sharp pain in my shoulder. I grabbed it and looked down at my palm. A crossbow bolt, I almost wanted to laugh right then and there until I felt a blade at my throat,

"Surrender Uzumaki Naruto and you will not be harmed." A monotone voice said. I grinned and said,

"So they did leave someone to guard them huh? And it's the little spy no less!" Sai didn't say a word only putting slight pressure on the blade in reply. With a small sigh I whispered,

"_I still have my knife!"_ I quickly stabbed my butcher knife into Sai's leg forcing him to drop his blade. I spun around and slashed at his throat but the genin sidestepped out of instinct. He jumped back and disappeared in a plume of smoke.

**Sai's POV**

I sent a few beasts at him from the shadows. Such brute strength and speed! At this rate my creations would be destroyed in just a matter of moments. As I drew more beasts I tried to read his emotions. All I could read was the grin he carved into his face. How could a human being go without emotion killing as brutal as he did? Perhaps I shouldn't be one to talk since I was trained to not express emotion as I killed for Konoha.

But what Uzumaki Naruto did was not human. Yet again I see comparisons between us. I kill without emotion using my art as my weapon. He kills ruthlessly without emotions turning his victims into macabre pieces of art. No one else on ROOT could see it but me and…they were all beautiful. The way the corpses were displayed just screamed what happened to them.

The others just saw a monster but I saw an artist in the making. Which is why as he tears right through my creations towards me I don't feel fear, I feel…content to be slain by an artist greater than I.

**Naruto's POV**

I snap his neck like a twig. Did he really think his drawings could kill me? It doesn't matter now, he wasn't worth my time. I turn to see the woman and the child huddled in a corner. I grin as I brandish my bloody knife. The brat suddenly rushed at me with a dull kitchen knife in his hands. I let him stab me chuckling as his short lived victory turned to that of disbelief.

He stepped back as I slowly pulled the knife out of my stomach. Pulling my shirt up I watched as the wound healed only to join the many scars that adorned my body. Inari looked up at me in horror. I dropped the dull blade and placed my butcher knife at his throat,

"Don't worry about your own miserable life child. It'll all be over soon. So just close your eyes and…_GO TO SLEEP!_"

**Nami no Kuni: The Bridge**

Kakashi pulled his arm out of Haku with a sad sigh. Zabuza stood his arms hanging useless at his sides,

"It's over…" he sighed in relief. He looked over to see Sasuke lying in a pool of his own blood covered head to toe with senbon. Then he noticed the army at the other end of the bridge and slumped. Gatō stood in front of said army with a shit-eating grin on his face. Zabuza glared at the man but remained silent wondering what he was up to. Gatō sighed and shook his head,

"Come on out!" he said. Then out of the mist Naruto emerged covered in blood. Kakashi gawked at the sight of the boy as Gatō spoke again, "Is it done?" he asked. Naruto nodded as he walked towards Zabuza calmly placing his blade at the man's throat. Zabuza Momochi, the Demon in the Mist didn't even bother to move away. Naruto shook his head in disappointment,

"Out of everyone who could have taken you down Zabuza it just had to a piece of trash from my village?" Zabuza looked down at the teen with a grimace,

"Can I have a last request? I want to be buried next to Haku" he said. Naruto shrugged,

"I'll let Cyclops over there deal with it" and with that Naruto slit Zabuza's throat clean and simple. The Demon of the Mist coughed and fell to his knees…dead. The blond walked towards Gatō and put a hand out. The business magnate chuckled and placed a roll of bills in the teen's hand,

"I hope we can do business again friend" he said. Naruto chuckled,

"You always know where to find me Gatō, 'till next time" and with that Naruto disappeared in the mist. Gatō smirked before he spun around and left with his thugs.

Later that day Kakashi would find his student Sai and Tazuna's family dead in the house. Stricken with grief at the loss of his family Tazuna would later kill himself that very night. The bridge was never finished and Team Seven had failed their mission along with losing a team member.

**AN: So…how was it? Remember to read, review, and to have a wonderful day!**


End file.
